The Darkness Overcomes The Sun
by Enelya87
Summary: Collection of HichiHime drabbles. Enter at own risk, it might get a bit dark in here
1. Frost

Okay before you kill me for not updating 'La Belle et la Bete', my dearest readers, I _am_ working on it! I promise! I just shot this out cause I'd been reading a bunch of wonderful HichiHime drabbles (I'm a fairly new fan of the pairing) and just got this idea for it a couple of days ago. So here it is, nothing fantastic, just kind of fun, my first time writing about this couple. It's been sitting in FLOL but I thought I'd just go ahead and post it here and start one of these drabble thread thingys. So I'll post a drabble here once in a while when I'm feeling dark and an idea hits me. Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all its characters (c) Kobu Tite

* * *

**Frost**

:

:

:

"Tell me you're not fuckin' serious right now."

"B-but I am Hichi-kun!" Orihime's bottom lip stuck out as she frowned cutely.

"No way. No how. Not in a million years," he glared dangerously at her, "You _ever_ bring this up again I'll take you right then, no matter _where_ the fuck we are."

"But Hichi-kun! You would look _so_ adorable as Frost-san!" she insisted. Realizing her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth, her face fell and her heart repeatedly rammed against her heaving chest as she stammered her apology, "I-I'm sorry, H-hichi-kun! I didn't mean…"

But it was too late, the hard glint was already in his eye and his lips were already curving into his trademark sadistic grin.

He grabbed her arm, stopping them both in their tracks as the other shoppers moved swiftly past them, some mumbling words of irritation as they moved around the couple.

Orihime's eyes widened in horror as they darted from his sadistic face to their bustling surroundings, "N-not here, Hichi! Not in the mall! You _can't_ be serious right now!" she almost shrieked in panic as she echoed the words of her…well…whatever he was.

His fingers dug into her arm and he slapped his other hand on her bottom effectively ramming her into his body, "Very serious."

The shoppers that were close enough to see what was happening had a variety of reactions; some gasped, some quickened their pace and nervously moved on trying to act as if nothing was happening, some slowed their pace and snickered while hoping to catch a glimpse of some action, a mother pressed her hand over her child's eyes and glaringly clickety-clacked her heels in escape, and a small gaggle of teenage girls giggled and peeked as they rushed past.

Orihime observed all of it in a rising horror that swiftly peaked at his next words, "Right here in the middle of all these fuckin' losers." One hand squeezed a buttock while the other snaked over her breast just to prove his point.

Mortification, desperation, panic, lust. They all washed over her in one overwhelming wave. Tears pricked at her eyes and she squeezed them shut. He loved it when she cried. It would only spur him on. She _would_ _not_ cry.

Frantically she wracked her brain for a way to get him to stop. Because she _knew_ he would do what he had threatened. He didn't give a rat's ass about what people thought, about him _or_ her.

Her shining eyes looked back regretfully at the North Pole window display that had prompted the whole mess. A Jack Frost stood in the middle of the fake snow, its white hair blown back and frozen in place. Crystals hung from its eyebrows and it was dressed in a glittering white and blue suit. She had thought it would be so cute to dress Hichigo up as Jack Frost and was so excited and proud of her idea. Now all she wanted to do was burrow into the shiny tiled floor, never to return.

Her eyes shifted to look over the albino's shoulder as he leaned down and bit down hard on her ear. She yelped, half in pain and half in triumph.

Thinking fast she placed her hands on his hard chest and shoved with all her strength. The hand holding her bottom took her with him and they both tumbled into the dimly lit hallway.

His back slammed into the wall and after shaking off the initial surprise he smilingly scowled at her, "Glad to see ya finally ownin' up to how bad ya want me, Queeny, but _I'll_ be the one shovin' people into walls."

She cried out when her head banged against the concrete wall and bit her lip as his hand viciously grabbed her naked thigh and threw it around his waist. She glanced towards the entrance to the hallway, "No! Hichigo! Stop! They're watching us!"

In response he chomped down on the shoulder that he'd bared and shoved a hand under her skirt and slid it into her silky panties. "Let them," he growled into her ear.

She closed her eyes as dread opened a bottomless pit inside of her and she turned her face away from the growing group of peeping Toms. Wasn't she supposed to stop him? But she was quickly slipping away from rational thinking as his fingers moved roughly against her.

His hand slid up her sweater and dug its nails into her breast. He swallowed her scream and started to lift her top off, but then stopped when he remembered their audience. He might let the humans see him fuck her, but no fuckin' way was he gonna let them see what was only _his_ to see.

He moved his hand back to his pants, quickly took himself out and readied against her soaking entrance, her panties shoved to the side. Right then her hands went to his shoulders to stop him, but it was too late.

She groaned and screamed when he shoved himself inside her over and over again. She tried to push him away, but soon forgot everything and shoved her fingers into his pale hair, yanking hard as he drew blood from her neck.

They both came quickly and violently and as soon as she could see the wide-eyed spectators through the hazy stars in front of her eyes, she clung to her assaulter and buried her red face in his chest.

He snickered into her hair, "Still think I'm _so _adorable, Queeny?"

She opened her mouth quickly to say 'no,' but then again, they had never had sex that felt quite like that before…and she kind of wanted to do it again. So obeying the newly tightened coil in her belly she let out a very small, "Yes."

Hichigo's eyebrows shot up and then he instantly stiffened inside of her when he realized what she was doing and grinned lustfully, "Good answer." But before he sank his teeth into her covered breast he sent a snarling glare at the pot-bellied security officer who had broken through to the hallway entrance. The poor man stumbled backwards in quaking fear and was swallowed by the eager crowd behind him.

:

:

:

* * *

:3 heehee. *waves a fairwell handkerchief at longlost childhood innocence* XD

Feel free to put a prompt in your review ^_^


	2. Handcuffs

Hello!! This prompt is from **Vampyre Heartbreak**!!! *hugs* ^_^  
**

* * *

**

**Handcuffs**

:

:

:

A black figure crept quietly into the dark bedroom; the only sounds were the flapping of fabric from the open window's curtains and steady breathing from the sleeping bump on the bed.

Suddenly metal tinkled softly against metal and a hand quickly steadied the small chain and stopped to listen to the sleeper. Steady breathing. The figure slowly continued until it was next to the bed.

They were lying on their stomach half on top of the sheets, arms outstretched like an eagle's. The intruder smiled to themselves, this would make things considerably easier.

A metal circlet covered in something fuzzy was carefully slid over one wrist with a soft click. Breathing was still steady. The figure leaned over and carefully lifted the other wrist and brought it over to join its mate, connecting the two behind the back with another click. A snort.

Grinning and nodding satisfactorily at a mission successfully carried out, the form reached over and switched on the small lamp. Another snort and the sleeper moved and cursed, looking around, yellow eyes blinked unsteadily.

"…the hell?" Metal jingled as he tried to free his wrists and then suddenly a giggle sounded above him. "Queenie?! Just what the fuck do you think you're tryin' to pull?" he shouted, giving her as furious a look as he could manage with one side of his face pressed into the pillow.

She giggled again. "I thought it would be fun! Look! They're pink and fuzzy!" She clapped excitedly and pointed at his bound hands behind his back.

"I can't see my fuckin' back! What's pink and fuzzy?!" he snarled.

Undeterred, she answered, "The handcuffs!" The grin on her face grew even bigger.

"You tellin' me that not only did you handcuff me, but you handcuffed me in pink fluff?! You gotta a death wish or somethin'?!" He finally managed to get up on his knees and strained against the metal. "Goddammit what the hell are these things made of? Where'd you get them?" To put it mildly, he was pissed. He should be able to make dust out of these flimsy pieces of crap!

"I got them from Urahara-san!" she proclaimed cheerfully.

He sent a glare of death towards her. "I should have known…and what exactly are you planning to do next?"

Her smile turned into a frown and she tapped at her chin thoughtfully. "Welll, to be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead…but you do look really cute in pink fuzzies, Hichi-kun!" she grinned.

Hichigo was so pissed he could barely see straight. This…this…_girl_ had rendered his arms useless and he had slept through the whole thing. Dammit! She was makin' him soft and he didn't fuckin' care for it one bit. And his face itched.

"Queenie."

"Yes, Hichi-kun?"

He jerked his head back. "Come here."

She leaned forward several inches away from his face, looking at him curiously.

"Closer," sounding like he wanted to share some kind of secret.

She leaned in closer till her ear was next to his mouth.

"Next time, Queenie, remember to take care of my legs too." Suddenly he bit into her ear and slammed his body into hers, caging her legs inside of his and twirling them onto the bed, landing hard on top of her. She gasped and coughed, trying to get her breath back, but he didn't let her and smothered her mouth in a vicious kiss.

She squealed and protested, pushing against him, but the heavy rock of muscle wouldn't budge. He slid his body down hers, his erection moving against her and down the inside of her thigh, and bit hard into the thick tissue above her breast.

"Hi-Hichi-kun! Stop!"

He growled low in his throat as he licked up her blood, tonguing a shiny pink trail across the top of her generous breasts. She was still pushing at him with her hands, her legs were pinned motionless. She would surrender soon enough. He'd show her that even if he had no limbs, she'd always surrender to him.

With his teeth he grasped the ruffled top, yanked it below her bosom and then quickly tore off the bra underneath with his fangs. She gasped a moan as he sharply sucked up her nipple and moved to grind his hips against hers.

And then she surrendered. He felt it immediately when her body softened and waited for her hands to tug at his hair, demanding more. Every time she would protest and every time she would demand more. And every time he would lose himself in her. He'd never admit it, but she consumed him just as much as he consumed her.

He lost himself so much in her skin, her scent, her sounds that he didn't even realize what was happening until suddenly _she_ was pinning _his_ legs to the bed. He stared angrily at the girl above him, until he saw something in her eyes that he recognized, but not in her. The lustful stare of the dominator that was usually his. Okay…this was different. He'd let her think she had control, for a while…and then watch her safely handcuffed world come crumbling down around her.

She raked her nails down his bare chest and stomach; he found him self groaning as thin pink stripes formed on his alabaster skin and her hips moved slowly against his.

He growled and strained against the metal that was cutting against his skin; but it wasn't as bad as the disgusting soft fur against his back. He was about to flip them over and finish this, but she crashed her lips against his and wildly jerked off his boxers. Maybe, just out of curiosity, he'd wait and see what she did next.

Without warning he was surrounded by her hot, wet folds. He yelled out and jerked into her. And she rode him, hard.

For a few minutes she truly looked like his Queen, her wet skin glistening in the lamplight, blood still trickling from his bites, her head thrown back in ecstasy, and that small smile on her face, reveling in the power, artificial as it was.

They shouted at each other as they both violently burst in and around the other. She fell against him, exhausted breathing heavily, and him fairing no better.

Maybe…sometimes…being the horse wasn't so bad…

Suddenly he scowled ferociously, okay, so she'd blown his mind but _he_ was King here. He moved his wrists and they came around from his back, uninhibited. He started at his wrists covered in pink fluff, a small broken chain swinging from both. Apparently some time during their…_exchange_ he'd broken the handcuffs unconsciously.

Anyways, it was time for the horse to ascend the throne. In the blink of an eye he had her on her back, plunging brutally into her still tender folds, showing her who was really the one in control.

Sometimes being the horse wasn't too bad, but he'd be damned to heaven if he let _her_ know that.

:

:

:

Das Ende

* * *

*fails at life* Aaaarrrgghhh, okay maybe not at life...just at writing dark stuff *headdesk* I don't know if I'll ever really be able to write a truly dark HichiHime drabble....*sigh* I press my face to the floor to those who can write amazing HichiHime drabbles of incredible darkness!!! (one of the top ones being my incredible prompter!!!) Ah well, I guess what you'll get from me is the lighter side of HichiHime...(wtf??? lighter side...HichiHime??? Talk about oxymoron!!! *loudbangheaddesk*) Okay, I'm done ranting, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.... -_-


	3. Breast

Eh...this is very 'meh'. But I figured I should update this once in a while XD Just haven't had much HichiHime inspiration lately...

Anyways, thanks to **copper-chan** for the prompt, _breast_! :D

* * *

_Breast_

:

:

:

What _was_ it about her?

Gold and black eyes narrowed as they observed the auburn headed girl flouncing about the kitchen, creating some new shit dish from hell. Sitting at the kitchen table, he sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

Why did he keep going back for more? Even when she screamed for the demoted King, he kept going back to her. _Why?_

He leaned back in the chair, tipping it and balancing it on one leg as he crossed his sinewy arms over his chest. Orihime bent over to peer into the oven and magnanimously gave him a perfect view of her ass. Was it the ass? It was a hell of an ass… He loved digging his fingers into the flesh as she rode him – or rather when he made her ride him.

She popped up and whirled around, glancing at him with those big eyes of hers and giving him a nervous smile before she turned back to her growing collection of used bowls and spoons. Well it definitely wasn't her smile because it irritated him more than he'd ever admit that she never gave him _that_ smile. The smile what's-his-face had always gotten.

The oven buzzer went off, slicing through the thick silence in the small kitchen. He watched her quickly stumble towards it, donning her oversized pig-faced oven mitts, and pull out her latest culinary catastrophe. She practically danced to the table and set the casserole dish down in the middle of the table. He glared at it. Green…yellow…red…purple… Those colors really shouldn't be mixed together in food. Her cooking should be driving him away, not pulling him in. So that wasn't it.

His nose wrinkled as she set a filled plate in front of him. Occasionally her concoctions were surprisingly good, but usually not… He glanced up at Orihime who was anxiously wringing her pink pig faces. Swallowing hard, he grabbed the fork next to him and bunched his muscles in preparation.

What was it about her that always made him eat her food? It was damn irritating. He didn't hesitate to tell her if it was crap, but he always tasted it. _Dammit_.

He plunged the silver tines into the suspicious medley and brought a chunk to his mouth. Chewing. Eyebrows raising. Hmm…

"Well whaddya know. It's fuckin' good for once." She grinned happily and shucked off her mitts, plopping down into the chair next to him. That smile was better, but it still wasn't _that_ smile. Tch. Whatever…

After he engulfed his portion he looked back up at her as she ate, studying her. Maybe it was her fear of him that he liked… No, that wasn't it. Any fear of him she'd had was long gone. Now she was just frustrated and angry and cautious. And never happy.

Maybe he liked the power he had over her fragile body. Or maybe he admired her unexpected strength, her compassion, her ability to surprise him every time she opened her mouth… Aw shit. What the hell was going on in his head? Almost sounded like the Horse was waking up again.

He glared at her hair. Her lowered eyes. Her delicate nose. Her soft lips. Her pale neck riddled with red markings. Her breasts. Her – Wait! That's it! It's _gotta_ be the breasts.

He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes and studying them curiously. They _were_ impressive. But then again… Honestly, he could have several women with equally nice breasts. Even bigger ones. Smaller ones. Why, he could probably find a triple-breasted woman somewhere in the twelfth division. He could have a different woman every night. So why the hell did he keep coming back to this ridiculous creature?

Why had _she_ been the catalyst that had strengthened him to knock the former King off his back?

Maybe they had some kind of magical, voodoo powers. Hmm… Almost absentmindedly he extended his finger, reached out towards her chest, and poked the side of her boob. Orihime jumped and squeaked, her fork clattering to the floor.

"H-Hichigo-kun?"

He lifted his eyes briefly to her face before returning to the more interesting part of her anatomy. And poked it again, this time in the middle and this time causing her to scoot her chair back. "Hichigo-kun, wh-what are you doing??"

He didn't answer as he simply stood up, his chair legs scraping back against the floor. She squeaked again as he picked her up by the waist, setting her bottom down on the counter behind her. With a deep scowl on his face he grabbed her breasts with both hands and squeezed.

Orihime had no idea what to think as he poked and prodded and squeezed in a way that, for once, wasn't sexual. What was going on? Everything he did was about either sex or fighting. This calm study of her was disconcerting…not to mention causing a begrudged heat to lazily curl inside her abdomen.

Hichigo was equally as baffled. He was going to find out what made her so fucking special if it was the _last_ thing he did. Suddenly he whipped the shirt up and over her head, tore the bra off in frustration, and scowled at the two breasts staring back at him. _Dammit_. He could feel his arousal coming fast, but this was _not_ the time for that!

He roughly grasped her bare breasts in his hands and ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped and her face scrunched up in resistance. A sinister smirk replaced his studious expression. There she was getting all hot and bothered and he hadn't even been trying…

He bent down for some mouth-to-breast examination and grinned at the groan she unsuccessfully fought against. He'd eventually figure this all out. But who said he couldn't have fun while he was doing it?

:

:

:


End file.
